The Best of Summer
by TABC
Summary: It's summer and Ameilia is a new lifeguard at the beach. Arthur is with his family visiting a friend, then he meets her at the beach. How will their summer turn out? Fem!AmericaXEngland, Fem!CanadaXPrussia, and others later. AU. Rated T for later
1. Prologue

The Best of Summer

Prologue

The only thing she could remember was the dive off the cliff after someone, and then him diving after her. The next thing she knew, she was out of the water and sirens were everywhere. Her mind was a jumbled mess and the lights only added to the confusion. _Who was she trying to save_? It kept playing over and over in her mind. Who was this person? She knew it wasn't her sister, who she could easily see off in the distance. It definitely wasn't any of her family, but she felt like she knew them, and that they were important. Another thing that crossed into her mind was the guy diving in after her. They had met at the beginning of summer. There was something that was missing in her head concerning him; right now she couldn't figure it out. Later she would ask him and then she would know.

"Arthur, tell me." She whispered. Then she fell asleep, dreaming about the best parts of her summer that would lead her to the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The First chapter will be up soon and everything will be a little clearer from there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters, this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain.


	2. The End of School & the Kirklands

The Best of Summer

Chapter 1: The End of School and the Kirkland Family

_Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc._

Amelia wished the clock wouldn't move so slowly. Only 10 minutes until she could go to work for the summer. 10 minutes until she could be the self-proclaimed: _Hero of the Beach_.

_Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc._

5 minutes and Amelia would rush home, change, and go to work. She glanced over at her twin, Madeline, who was also watching the clock. She would be joining her at the beach everyday that they had to work. This would be their best summer ever.

_Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc._

3 Minutes. Why did the clock have to torture them? At this rate they wouldn't be able to start their summer. It was like it was designed to make sure they didn't go home on time..

_Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc._

1 minute. Amelia could hardly contain her excitement! She was ready.

_3, 2, 1, - RRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG!_

"YEAH!" Amelia shouted as she burst out of her seat and out the door. Madeline ran after her as to not be left behind when her sister started the car. Summer had officially started! The key was turned and they set off to their home. With a few sharp turns and screams of Madeline begging Amelia to slow down, they got there. The first thing Amelia did was empty her backpack's contents onto her bed, and then she quickly searched for the red swimsuit the head lifeguard gave her to wear on the first day. She couldn't find it. Was it under her bed? _No._ Was it in her dresser? _No. _Was it hanging in her closet? _No. _The only logical conclusion she could come up with was Maddie.

"Yo, Maddie! Where's my swimsuit?" She barked at her twin.

"Um, I think you placed it on your bed," she whispered.

"No, I checked," Amelia announced.

"On your bed?" Madeline questioned.

"Well… no." At this realization Amelia rushed to her bed, and sure enough under the pile of books and old papers was the swimsuit. "Thanks Maddie!"

"Think nothing of it, Ame." She quietly replied.

Amelia quickly changed and got everything ready.

With both now in their swimsuits they climbed into the car, with Madeline driving this time, and were off.

"Onwards! To the beach!" Amelia yelled. And with that Madeline pulled out of their driveway towards the beach.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland got off the plane with his 3 older brothers (Trevor, Scotty, and Nelson), younger brother (Peter), older sister (Kelly), mother, and father. He couldn't believe they had dragged him here to spend his summer, when he could've easily spent it in London hanging with his friends. He blinked and followed his family through customs, and after the long process of getting through, they waited outside for their ride. Everything went smoothly until THEY showed up, they being Francis Bonnefoy and his mother, Claire Bonnefoy.<p>

Arthur had no problem with Claire; it was her flirtatious son that got on his nerves. He was the polar opposite of Arthur, and what was worse was that he was _French. _When they saw each other they would bicker and complain and be rude to each other. Last time it got so out of hand that Mr. Kirkland had to tell Arthur that if he didn't behave this time that there would be major consequences. Arthur didn't want to know what he had in mind if he didn't behave.

"Hello Kirklands! How have you been?" Claire announced.

"Oh, we've been good. How are you, Oliver, Angelique, and Francis, Claire?" Mrs. Kirkland asked politely.

"Good, here let me take your bags," she popped the trunk and placed the bags in back.

They were lucky that Claire was a teacher at the local pre-school, for if she wasn't they would've taken two cars instead of the school's 11 passenger van. They were also lucky that the school allowed Mrs. Bonnefoy to take the van over the summer break when the Kirklands would be in town. They all piled into the car with Mrs. Kirkland in the front, Mr. Kirkland, Kelly, and Peter in the row after, Trevor, Scotty, and Nelson in the next, and Arthur and Francis in the back with Claire driving.

"_Bonjour_**[1]**, Arthur." Francis whispered politely in his ear.

"Sod off _Frog._" Arthur whispered back. "Just because I can't fight with you, doesn't mean I have to spend the summer with _you._"

"Oh, but _mon cher_**[2]**, I could just tell _ma mere_**[3]** that we fought and she'll tell your mother, who will tell your father, who will ground you." He said with a smug look on his face. "So you have no choice."

"I really hate you, you know that?" Arthur sneered.

"_Non_**[4]**_, _I hadn't noticed," his voice reeking of sarcasm.

The rest of the ride was quiet for the two, and soon they made it to their destination. As soon as all the bags were unloaded Claire led each family member to their room. When Arthur was the last one left she led him to Francis' room, where he placed his suitcase on the floor. As she left, Francis appeared on his bed.

"What do you want now, frog?" Arthur asked.

"This is my room, _non_**[4]**? So doesn't that mean I'm allowed to be in here?" Francis countered.

"Whatever." Arthur finally noticed that there was only one bed, "Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"The floor," he said smiling. "Unless you'd rather we share the bed."

"No way am I sleeping in a bed with you." Arthur yelled. "I'd rather sleep on the floor, thank you very much!"

"Ah well, suit yourself." He laughed, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for a date."

"Where are you going?" He asked out of curiosity.

"To the beach." He smiled wickedly, "And you're coming with me."

"What? No! I'm staying here, where I can get over my jet lag"

"If you don't come I'll tell _ma mere_**[3]**and you know what will happen next."

"Fine, let me change." He grumbled as he looked for his swimsuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The first chapter. Just to let you guys know, the next chapter won't be up for a while, since I'm going to Europe in a few days, so the next chapter won't be up until a month from now, unless I can somehow finish it before I go. I'm sorry is everyone is OOC, I'll try my best to make them in character. Reviews = love, just to let you know.

**Translations: [1] **Bonjour – Good day

**[2] **Mon cher – my dear (masculine)

**[3] **Ma mére – my mom

**[4] **Non – no

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character Guide: **In case you can't figure out the characters: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada

Trevor – Wales

Scotty – Scotland

Nelson – Northern Ireland

Kelly – Ireland

Angelique – Seychelles


	3. The First Meeting

The Best of Summer

Chapter 2: The First Meeting

When they parked the car the beach was already busy. Francis would blame it on Arthur taking his sweet time to get dressed. Arthur would blame it on the fact that he didn't even want to come, but Francis had forced him. What made it worse for Arthur was that Francis had confessed that he didn't actually have a date, but instead was trying to find someone who he could be with for a triple date later in the evening.

"Why do you need me then, _Frog_?" Arthur asked a little paranoid that he was not a part of this scheme.

"Why it is simple," Francis tried to explain."You are from England, _non_**[1]**?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with this!" he half-yelled.

"Well, _mon ami_**[2]**_,_ girls around here like guys who are, shall I say, not exactly from around here." He saw the confused look on Arthur's face and felt he needed further explanation to his plan, "All you have to do is talk to me, out loud, for a little while, and then you can go home if you wish."

"If girls like guys who are 'not exactly from around here' then why do you need me? You're from France! That's just as far away as England!"

"Because, my tired little friend, I've been here long enough for everyone to know me, and besides, I'm sure that you could possibly find someone as well" Francis put on his most charming face as he said the last sentence.

"Fine, but if I do this, I get one free pass to do whatever I want without you telling your mum."

"Deal." Francis stuck out his hand and Arthur immediately took it.

They walked around and talked a little, about school, their lives, and how each other were doing since the last visit. Pretty soon they had a crowd of girls following them. Before the crowd could get any more hectic, Arthur escaped with his end of the deal done. Then he realized that it was several kilometers back to the Bonnefoy household and that he would have to wait until Francis was done with his little, experiment, to go back.

"Shit!" he yelled to no one in particular. Then he saw the hiking trail to the top of a little cliff. _Why not? _He thought, and off he went up to the top of the cliff. Once he reached the top he saw the whole beach, including the perverted Francis and his ring of girls.

He could feel the breeze and the waves beckoning him, but he knew it was just nature playing a trick on him. After a while he sat down and closed his eyes to enjoy the salty air. When he opened them again he stood up and started to make his way back down. The way down was much harder than the way down. For one thing the path was a little close to the edge of the cliff, and another was that the waves rolling onto the sides made the rocks on the path slipperier that they originally had been when he went up the cliff. When he was halfway he heard someone calling from below.

"Hey!" the voice yelled, along with something else he couldn't quite catch.

"What?" He yelled back. He looked at the source of the voice and saw a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red swimsuit with a white cross on the front. She yelled it again but he still couldn't hear her. Then everything went by so fast.

Suddenly he slipped on a wet rock and fell over the edge of the cliff. Before he landed in the water he heard a whistle go off in the distance.

* * *

><p>When they got to the beach it was almost empty except for a few people here and there. Amelia was the first one to get out. She just stood there waiting for her quieter twin to get out.<p>

"Geez Maddie! First you drive too slow, now this." Amelia said gesturing to Madeline as she got out of the car.

"Seriously Ame? We're half an hour early for our shift." She half-whispered, or rather, seemed to whisper.

"Whatever. If we're early, then why don't we just enjoy the beach?" She asked, holding a volleyball that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Sure Ame." Madeline agreed.

They moved to a volleyball net. It was a slow game at first, but it quickly picked up. Since Amelia had been on the school's girls Soccer team AND the girls basketball team, she was able to hit each ball with fierceness, but so was Madeline. Since Madeline was little she played hockey. Sure, no one would notice her on a daily basis, except for her sister, because she was so quiet, but when she was on the ice with a hockey stick and puck, a new side of her emerged. This "new side" of Madeline also showed itself when she was competing in a game against her sister. The game grew fiercer with each bump of the ball. Soon they had gotten to a point where almost anything counted, with the score still being 0-0. Then, just as Madeline was about to hit the ball, a phone alarm sounded causing the poor girl to get distracted. The final score was 0-1, with Amelia as the winner. Then it registered in their minds that the alarm was for work.

"GAH! We're LATE!" Amelia shouted, running to the lifeguard post.

"Ame! Wait up!" Madeline shouted as she ran after her sister.

When they reached the lifeguard post there were a few people there waiting for orders to be given. Everyone's attention was directed at a tall tan guy with brown hair and green eyes. He was Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, their boss, and the nicest guy on the planet. He would always smile and it was really rare that anyone ever say his face in a different way, or any emotion other than happiness. Girls would often swoon over him, but it was apparent that he had only one girl in mind: Lovina Vargas. Lovina wasn't know to be the most "lady-like" girl you'd ever know, in fact she was more of a tom-boy. No one could understand why Antonio loved Lovina, but whatever the reason didn't matter, especially to him, all that mattered was that he loved her. They're total polar opposites, but the thing about opposites is that sometimes they attract each other.

"Amelia and Madeline!" Antonio yelled as he got to their names.

"Yes sir?" They yelled in unison.

"Go cover the north side of the beach, toward the cliff, _por favor_**[3]**_._"

"Yes sir!" Amelia yelled as she ran to her post.

"Thank you, Antonio." Madeline said in an almost whisper. Then she ran after her twin.

After an hour or two the area they were supposed to watch over wasn't very crowded, except for the crowd of girls surrounding two guys. Amelia rolled her eyes at the girls swooning over just two guys, to her it was sickening. Then she noticed a guy with blonde hair try to get out of the crowd. When he did get out of the crowd he walked a little bit then stopped and yelled something, which she couldn't hear.

Eventually he started up the trail to the top of the cliff. Amelia thought the whole event was pretty amusing. She then returned her attention to the rest of the beach. After about fifteen minutes she looked over to see if he was coming down, and he was. She also noticed that the crashing waves had made the trail really wet and slippery.

"Maddie, I'll be back. I've got to go check something out." Amelia quickly told her sister.

"Fine Ame, but hurry back please." Madeline stated.

Amelia made her way to the start of the trail and watched him go slowly down. She kept looking at him and then at the waves that were crashing on the side. He slipped a few times. Then She decided to take action.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Be careful up there!"

He looked at her and yelled "What?" much to her dismay.

"Be careful up there!" she yelled again.

Then everything went as if in slow motion for Amelia. He slipped and started to fall over the edge of the cliff. She quickly blew her whistle, grabbed a floatation device, and ran for the spot he fell from and she dived in after him. It took her a second to find him, and luckily he wasn't too far from her position. She paddled her way over to him and told him to hold on to the floatation device. When he did so she helped lead him to the beach, and away from the dangerous cliff.

When they got to the beach a crowd of people surrounded them. Antonio rushed over to them and helped get the boy to the lifeguard post. They checked him out to make sure he was fine, which he was, and then came another boy who busted in to find his friend, who was the person Amelia saved.

"_Merci_**[4] **for finding my friend for me." He smiled taking Amelia's hand.

"Think nothing of it, it's my job." She replied politely.

When they were almost ready to leave the boy turned around and looked at Amelia.

"Thanks for saving me, I'm Arthur." He said with his best gentleman's smile.

"I'm Amelia," she giggled." And like I told your friend here, think nothing of it, it's my job to be the hero!"

"Erm, heroine." He corrected.

"What?" She stated blankly

"Heroine, the political term for a female hero."

"Oh, thanks!" She cheerfully exclaimed. "Hey, where are you from, by the way?"

"England" He quickly blurted out.

"That's so cool! You gonna come out here again anytime soon?"

"It's 'going to', and I'm not sure." He corrected again

"Oh," She almost whispered with disappointment in her tone.

"I mean, I guess I could…" He said, leaving the rest of the sentence to hang.

"Yay!" She then proceeded to hug him and make him blush furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm thoroughly surprised that I finished this… I must've gotten enough inspiration… I think that Amelia would be the type to play sports like Soccer or Basketball, just saying. I wrote the first part last night and wrote the last part today. The only reason I didn't write it all last night was my cat found out that my lap was a nice place to nap while I was on my laptop and it was hard to type while I have to juggle my computer. I would like to thank the people who faved this story and/or added it to their Alert list. Your support helps me get inspiration.

**Review Notes: **To** invisiblecanada: **The story is updated xD

**Translations: [1]** non – no

**[2] **mon ami – my friend (masculine)

**[3] **por favor - please

**[4] **Merci – thank you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada

Lovina – Romano


	4. ATTENTION NOTE!

**Attention!**

**This is going on ALL my stories.**

Tomorrow I will be leaving for the airport at 6:00 AM, Arizona time, to go to Europe. My plan will take off at 10:30 am (I live a LONG ways away from the airport). As a result all my stories will be on hold until I come back from my trip, and a week after wards, because I'll be going to camp. Please bear with me and understand that when I do come back everything will be updated as it should be. I'll be working on my stories while I'm gone, and I will also be working on my art, so don't expect a lot of new chapters so soon. Some of the art MAY have to do with the stories, if you want to check it out my deviantart link is on my profile. See you all in a month! (or less if I'm able to get on a computer, quickly write something and post).

-TABC


	5. Trouble

The Best of Summer

Chapter 3: Trouble

The hug was only broken when someone went "_Ahem!_" in which Arthur tried to pry Amelia away from his torso with success. Then he left with his annoying friend before she could ask him something very important. She then proceeded to talk to Antonio about the whole incident. When she finished describing the events based on how she saw them he allowed her to go back to her post. Normally Antonio would question someone after their shift if they had to make any rescues, but since it was her first rescue, and the beach was almost empty, he decided it was in everyone's best interests if he questioned her while it was still fresh in her mind. Amelia ran back to her post to help her sister with the rest of their shift.

The rest of the shift was almost completely uneventful, except for the fact of a guy with almost white hair approached Madeline. He lightly tapped her shoulder where she then turned around and faced him. He had red eyes and pale skin to match his almost white hair color. She knew who he was. Madeline immediately blushed as she saw him smiling at her.

"May I help you?" She calmly asked, trying to control her blushing.

"Ja**[1]**! What is your name?" He asked smiling. Madeline could hear a faint German accent that was lingering in his voice. She knew it was there, she had always heard him talk with it to his freinds

"Erm, Madeline Jones-Williams." She replied, "Anything else?"

"Ja**[1]**! I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me." He smiled. "The name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beillschmidt, by the way."

"I-I, erm sure" she dropped her voice down to a small whisper. She knew who he was, her heart fluttered.

"When does your shift end?" Gilbert asked

"In 15 minutes," she replied in a hopeful voice.

"Awesome! See you in 15!" And just like that he walked away before Madeline could say anything else.

"What do you want Ame?" She said, not looking at her sister, who by now had heard the conversation and let a small laugh pass through her lips.

"Nothing Maddie," She replied." I'm just thinking of what usually happens in this situation. It's happened twice already, and both times they broke your heart."

"The first time you had the police issue a restraining order against him! He can't even come within 10 feet of me!" Madeline said bursting out with tears.

"Maddie, he was hitting you! What was I supposed to do? Let him continue think you were me and let you get hit all the time? No! You're my sister, and I need to protect you!" She stated in her "Hero voice", "And besides, Maddie, we both know how this is going to turn out. Whether you like it or not, you know."

"Yes, I guess I do." She muttered. "I'm still going to meet him. He's not like Ivan, or Ricardo."

"Whatever you say, I'll be there for you if he does anything." She added, putting her hand on Madeline's shoulder. "Now let's get packed up."

For the next 15 minutes Madeline was on edge. She was nervous about Gilbert. He seemed nice, but Madeline learned from Ivan that appearances could be deceiving. There was something about him that made her feel like he would be different. She hoped.

When they finished packing up the lifeguard station and all of the other stuff that they had to do, they checked in with Antonio. He was glad to see the first official day of summer a great success. He signed them out and allowed them to go home. He sat there smiling, knowing that someone else was waiting for them. He then got up and gathered his things so that he could get home and get ready for his date.

Outside, waiting for Madeline, was Gilbert. She couldn't believe it. This was the first time a guy actually waited for her when they said they were. He wore a navy hoodie and jeans. It was then that she realized that she didn't have anything to wear.

"Erm, Gilbert." She whispered.

"Ja**[1]**, Maddie?" He asked.

"I have to go home and change."

"Ok, can I follow you guys in my car?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

Amelia rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat. She eyed Gilbert as he got to his car. The ride home was also uneventful. When they approached the house Madeline was getting more nervous by the second. When they pulled into the driveway they saw their Mom's car parked in the driveway. Madeline slowly snuck in the house before her mother could question her. Amelia followed and tried to help her sister quickly choose something before she, herself, got changed into jeans and a T-shirt. What they didn't expect was Gilbert ringing the doorbell.

_DING DONG_

The twins froze. Madeline hoped their mother didn't hear it ring, but her hopes were dashed when she heard "MADELINE! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Madeline could feel the embarrassment pouring in.

"_Oui,ma mere_**[2]**_!_" she nervously yelled down.

"Oh no." Amelia muttered. They both knew that when Madeline started speaking in French, she couldn't stop. It was one of those things she had picked up when she lived with their dad, in Canada, before he died. That, and loving pancakes and maple syrup.

As they crept downstairs, Madeline muttered "_Je suis désole, Mama_**[3]**_!" _to her mother.

"Oh, Madeline, you know the rules. If you go out on a date you have to either clear it with me, or bring Amelia. And since you didn't clear it with me, you're bringing Amelia" Her mother scolded as she gave the condition.

"_Mais Mama_**[4]**_!" S_he tried to reason.

"No 'buts' Madeline. Amelia, go with your sister."

"Yes Mom." She agreed, not wanting to fight with her mother.

The twins faced Gilbert. No one spoke for a few moments. Everyone just stood still, looking at each other.

"So, um, you have enough room in your car?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked.

"A restaurant," was all Gilbert would say.

He then led the twins to his car; Madeline in the front, Amelia in the back. Amelia just crossed her arms and looked out the window. As it turns out, they didn't go to a restaurant first; instead they stopped at a house in the richer part of town. It was in the French Riviera style. Gilbert got out and ran to the door. The door was opened by a very familiar blonde guy. He nodded a few times and ran back inside. Gilbert ran back to the car.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing, just setting something up with a good friend," he grinned. "We need to go in a different car."

They all got out of his smaller car and waited for the larger car. Around came a large van that held 3 occupants, one girl and two guys. Gilbert held the door open for his date and her sister. Amelia sat next to a guy that she didn't get a look at in the row before the back, while Madeline and Gilbert sat behind them. They then took off, to where, only Gilbert and the driver knew. They drove through the richer part of town to another grand house. This time the house had Spanish elements. The driver honked the horn. They could hear a scream and curses of a girl as they approached the car. When they opened the door Amelia looked at the people outside the car very carefully. She saw her boss.

"_Hola_**[5]** Amelia and Madeline!" Antonio smiled at the twins as they entered the car.

"Forget them, bastard, and move it!" Lovina cursed, pushing the Spaniard into the van.

"OK Lovi~!" He said taking the seat in front of Amelia and the guy she didn't care to look at.

They drove off. It was a relatively silent ride, despite Lovina complaining to Antonio every 30 seconds. Amelia stared out the windows until they reached the restaurant. It was Italian. _Figures, since Lovina is here… _Amelia thought as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Once Antonio and Lovina piled out, she got out as well. She finally turned around and saw a VERY familiar teen stepping out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dun! Dun! DUNNN! Lol xD cliff-hanger just for you guys. Oh and you don't know who one of the two "mysterious "characters is. Tell me your guesses of the girl who is on a date with Francis, if you guess correctly I'll write you a one-shot or draw a picture of your choosing, nothing too mature though. Anyways… I'm back :D I've been back for like… a month but after I got back from Europe I had to go to camp… and then I had only a week to get ready for school… and now I have ALL advanced classes… and we started 3 weeks ago… so updates won't be THAT often if I don't get any ideas… but I'm planning to work on this story on the weekends. I would like to thank everyone who's been patient with the story, and those who have faved, commented, and/or added to their alert list. Thanks for the support.

**Review Notes: invisiblecanada: **Yes another chapter ^.^ and now you have another one to read.

**Meh: **whoever you are… I'm glad you liked the chapter, LTA won't be updated for a while… for many reasons…

**maple lover: **Ok!

**RussiaRulesAll: **Did you like the story so far?

**Tanslations: [1] **Ja - yes

**[2] **Oui, ma mere – Yes, my mother

**[3] **Je suis désole, Mama – I'm sorry, Mama

**[4]** Mais Mama! – But Mama!

**[5] **Hola – Hello

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada

Ricardo – Cuba

Lovina – Romano


	6. Dinner

The Best of Summer

Chapter 4: Dinner

Arthur had cursed out Francis quite a bit after he told him the plan that he and Gilbert came up with concerning their triple date. Apparently his date had a sister who was forced to come with the group and Francis had "suggested" that Arthur would be the perfect "gentleman" and stay with the sister. Whilst all this was happening Arthur was entertaining Francis' date, Bella, while Francis was making plans with Gilbert. When Francis had entered the room he looked excited, and that's when Arthur knew, something was up.

"Who was it, _Frog_?" he questioned.

"A friend of mine, who is going with us on the date, _Angleterre_**[1]**." Francis smirked. It seemed he

"Well… have fun you two…" Arthur muttered and then turned to Bella, "Be careful around the _Frog_."

"Thanks for the advice, Arthur." She whispered back.

"Wait mon amis**[2]**, you're forgetting something." Francis smiled whilst Arthur was heading up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" He replied turning around on the staircase.

"I'm talking about you going with us," Francis chuckled.

At that moment Arthur lost it. The next few moments were filled with the worse swears Arthur could think of to insult his French "friend". Thankfully Bella was there and he didn't go overboard. He reluctantly agreed and Francis led them to the van. Francis led Bella to the front seat, while Arthur placed himself in the seat before the back. Before taking off Francis made one call and then expertly drove them to Gilbert's car and the three new passengers entered. Arthur didn't care to look at his "date" and instead turned his attention to the window and listened to his iPod. They made one stop to whoever Francis had called and then to the restaurant. The row in front of them piled out and his "date" piled out as well. Arthur waited a second before following her out. As he got out he heard a gasp. He looked up to see Amelia.

"It's you!" She smiled. "Um… Artie… right?"

"Arthur." He corrected.

"Yeah, Arthur!" She smiled again.

Arthur looked around and everyone was out of the fairly large van and headed to the entrance. He smiled and held his arm out for Amelia, thus being the gentleman he surely is. "Shall we then?"

"We shall." She smiled. They walked together to the entrance of the restaurant behind Gilbert and Madeline.

When they entered Francis tried to convince the hostess to move the group to a larger table, with much success. She led them go a very large table and they set themselves with their dates. Only Francis and Arthur pushed the chairs in for their dates. Their waiter took the drink orders and retuned very shortly to take orders. Once all that was done everyone waited, and stayed silent. Lovina broke the silence.

"When will the stupid food get here?" She complained.

"Soon Lovi~." Antonio smiled.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Lovina shouted.

"But Lovi~, it's cute~, and you're cute~. You look like a little tomato~."

"Sh-shut up!"

Amelia couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle, which caused weird looks from the couple. Then Gilbert joined in, then Arthur, and pretty soon the whole table was engulfed in laughter. Lovina just sunk in her chair, causing Antonio to try and comfort his little tomato. It finally left everyone to have their own conversation.

"So, where ya from Arthur?" Amelia said turning to her "date".

"It's 'Where ARE you from' and I'm from England, and I believe you asked that already." Arthur replied irritated.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was too worried 'bout Maddie to Remember…" Amelia smiled.

"Uh, it's ok… I guess." He said blushing.

Then Francis cut in smiling. "Ohonhonhon, _mon cher_**[3] **it seems you have made Arthur redder today than I have in an entire month."

"Shut up Frog!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh Artie, stop bein' so angry all the time." Amelia laughed.

Arthur stiffened. "What did you call _me_?"

"What? Artie?"

"_Yes… _My name is ARTHUR… and I will appreciate to be addressed as such…"

"But Artie," Amelia whined.

"ARTHUR." He yelled.

Before Amelia could argue anymore the waiter came with the food everyone ordered. The next minutes passed with silence, as everyone dug into their food. It was silent until Amelia finished her food.

"Hey Artie, I was wonderin', if you're from England then what are you doing here in America?" Amelia asked.

"Uh, well… the frog and I are cousins… and our parents do this every year… we switch off between each other's place every summer… this year we're staying at his house…" Arthur said in a nervous tone.

"There's more… isn't there?" Amelia said catching on.

"Sort of… you see… um… you know what? I'll tell you next time I see you." Arthur laughed nervously.

"Oh? Next time?" Francis said joining their conversation.

"Sod off _Frog._" Arthur sneered at him.

"Next time?" Amelia asked

"Um… yeah…"

"Sure! How about tomorrow?" She smiled.

"Um… I'll have to see…"

The rest of the dinner was filled with small chatter from everyone but Arthur. When the bill came, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert split it equally. They then piled back into the car and drove to Antonio's first. Antonio and Lovina jumped out and headed inside with Antonio hugging Lovina. Then they drove to Francis' and everyone got out.

"So um… do you have a pen and paper?" Amelia asked.

"Uh, sure." Arthur reached into his pockets and took out a notepad with a pen and handed it to Amelia.

"Call me if you're able to meet up." She then handed the notepad and pen back to Arthur with he cell phone number on the pad.

"Amelia we're ready!" Madeline called out.

"Gotta go!" Amelia shouted as she headed to Gilbert's car.

"Yeah…" Arthur whispered as he watched her run away.

The three people drove to their house and Amelia ran in the house shouting, "THANK GOD I'M HOME!"

Madeline and Gilbert stayed outside for a moment, until Madeline came back in smiling. She then turned around and watched the cute albino drive off.

* * *

><p><em>That's right. <em>Amelia's subconscious whispered. _That was the first day you met him. This is only one part of the puzzle though; you still have a long way to go._

_Who are you? _ Amelia thought. _And what's the puzzle?_

_I'm you _was all her subconscious whispered.

Then another memory came forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Yeah… the mysterious girl was Bella, aka Belgium. I know I didn't give any hints… but that's all a part of the challenge. So I have been working on this and "Police Work" all weekend. Now that I have two stories I might make more chapters come out… just because I can take a break on working on one to working on the other… if that makes any sense… So the next chapter will be up next weekend.

**Review Notes: ****xXxMayonakaxXx: **Sorry… but it was a close guess. I like how you kinda reasoned it out… but hey, it was Belgium. Thanks for playing!

**Translantions: [1] **Angleterre – England

**[2] **mon amis – my friend

**[3] **mon cher – my dear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain

**Character guide: **In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada

Lovina – Romano

Bella – Belgium


	7. Apologies

The Best of Summer

Chapter 5: Apologies

Amelia sat on her bed looking at the walls. It had been five days, FIVE, since she had met Arthur and given him her number, and he hadn't called, it was really depressing. She didn't _exactly_ tell him to call her the next day, but it would've been nice if he had. She sighed and laid back. At least her shift started in a few hours and she could get her mind away from Arthur. Madeline looked at her sister with sad eyes as she, too, sat on her own bed. She knew Amelia had the same trouble she did with guys, well not exactly, but it was close. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone, which now had Gilbert's number on it and pressed the "call" button.

She waited a few moments and she heard "Hallo**[1]**?"

"Hi Gilbert..." She said into the phone shyly.

At her voice Gilbert perked up on the other end of the line, "Maddie? What can the awesome me do for you?"

She stood up and went out of the room, holding the phone to her ear and whispering to the albino over the phone. "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at the end of his bed reading, since it was the only thing his parents allowed him to do at the moment. He had fought with Francis the morning after the date, thus resulting his parents in taking his phone as well as his privileges to go and explore the town for the summer. He had been eager to spend sometime with that cute American girl, but the Frog just had to ruin it. He bitterly turned the page at the thought. Speaking of the dreaded Frog, he entered the room with his usual flamboyant attitude. Arthur sneered at him.<p>

"What do you want _frog?_"

"Oh, me? Why I just came in here to get my wallet, I have a date." He snicked.

Arthur growled and got back to his book. Francis chuckled and walked downstairs, where his mother had appeared, tapping her foot in annoyance. Francis looked at her in surprise.

"Salut Maman**[2]**" he said politely. "How are you?"

"Francis Bonnefoy, one of your friends called earlier." She said with a scowl, her foot still tapping on the linoleum floor. "I believe he said something about a plan to get Arthur grounded? Explain now."

Francis gulped. "W-well... It's Arthur, he is a nightmare! He constantly fights with me, and I mean he was bound to do this on his own."

"No Francis, you started it this time, you purposely said he did something he didn't do. You also got his brothers to go along with it! You need to go apologize to Arthur, his parents, and the young lady that he was supposed to call almost a week ago."

"O-oui Maman**[3]**!" Francis said as he hurriedly ran back the stairs.

Arthur was still sitting in his spot, reading the same book when Francis entered. He didn't look up until Francis cleared his throat.

"What now frog?"

"I came to say I'm sorry for getting you grounded. I did not realize it wouldn't affect just you, and for that I am sorry." After that quick apology Francis quickly exited and went off to apologize to Arthur's parents.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Francis found himself back on the beach in jeans and a T-shirt. He had called Antonio and had gotten a tip that Amelia would be here today. He walked from his car to the lifeguard post from which Antonio pointed towards the position Amelia was covering today. Francis headed in that direction and spotted her taking care of a jellyfish sting on a little girl's leg. Once she had finished, he approached her and tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Hello how can I help y-" when she turned around she stopped herself. "Hi Francis."

"Bonjour**[4]** Amelia." Francis replied. "There's something I need to tell you. It's concerning Arthur and why he hasn't called."

Her face brightened significantly. "Tell me!" She said enthusiastically.

"It's my fault he hasn't called, I purposely got him in trouble with his parents and they grounded him for a while, but since I explained to them that it was entirely my fault, he will be able to meet you tomorrow at this address." He gave her a piece of paper with an address written on it. She took it and stared at him, speechless. He took this time to make his escape from the blonde before she released her anger that was bubbling inside.

Once she realized he was trying to escape she ran after him. "FRANCIS BONNEFOY GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know I had promised this chapter a LONG time ago, but I got really busy with school and other stuff. I resolve this year to try and work on my stories more. And I'm also sorry it's a bit shorter than I would like.

**Review Notes: Sandyangel: **Yeah... sorry about not updating sooner.

**Translations: [1] **Hallo - Hello

**[2] **Salut Maman – Hi mama

**[3] **Oui Maman – Yes mam

**[4] **Bonjour - hello

**Disclai****mer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters; this is a fan fiction using the characters to portray a story that is only meant to entertain.

**Character guide:** In case you didn't get the character(s) from this chapter: Amelia – America

Madeline – Canada


End file.
